SIEMPRE PERMANECERÉ A TU LADO
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: UA - OoC Hian-chan quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado... / Lo siento mucho pero solo le queda aproximadamente tres días de vida a su esposa si no encontramos a un donante... Ok no suena muy interesante pero denle una oportunidad -.-


**OLa Ke Ase?... **

**Yo aquí de nuevo jeje... Bien antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen si no a mi gran amigo Kishimoto, claro esta que el no sabe que soy su amiga pero bueno pequeños detalles, Tks...**

**Espero y sea de su agrado... ya no los aburro mas y disfruten de la lectura:**

(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)(*~*)

_**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO**_

-HINATA!... ¡Despierta por favor… Que te pasa?!...

Gritaba desesperado Naruto sosteniendo a Hinata en sus brazos, todo ese día avía ido muy bien hasta hace unos pocos segundos que de la nada la heredera Hyuuga se desvaneció.

-¡Mierda donde está la ambulancia!..

~Ese día~

Se podía ver a un chico rubio, con un ramo de rosas, vestido con un traje negro, playera blanca fajada, con una corbata naranja y el saco desabrochado, en frente de la puerta de una gran mansión, su dedo está a unos cuantos centímetros del timbre paralizado, mientras que en su mente era todo un caos.

_-"Muy bien Naruto Namikase Uzumaky toca de una maldita vez ese timbre… vamos… pero y si abre mi suegrito o mi cuñadita, bueno Neji lo más seguro es que aún no halla llegado pero espero que traigan a Hizashi es un buen niño él me ha ayudado a controlar a su padre debería de comprarle algo, también a Tenten… Tks no te desvíes del tema y toca el timbre de una maldita vez…"_

-Hum… estorbas…

Al escuchar esto de inmediato se voltea, encontrándose con una chica de estatura promedio, pelo castaño y esos ojos tan únicos de su clan, tenía puesto el uniforme del instituto Konoha HS.

-Ha-hanabi… Buenos di- tardes… Como estas?...

-Pues todo estaba bien hasta que llegue a mi casa y me topé con un estorbo en mi puerta…

-Yo, perdón… (Lo dice muy avergonzado)

-No importa…

Saca la llave de su mochila, ya abierta la puerta se dispone a entrar, se gira un poco para ver si el rubio había serado la puerta, pero por lo visto seguía afuera sin moverse, decide regresar a la entrada.

-HUM… Piensas quedarte todo el día en la puerta? O estas esperando una invitación?...

-Yo… no, esto, con permiso….

Caminaron por el gran jardín, hasta llegar a la gran casa, ya dentro de la casa.

-Ok me iré a cambiar les avisare que ya estás aquí… de mientras pues… has lo que quieras… no es como si fueras un desconocido o estés aquí por primera vez… mi padre llegara en una hora más o menos, llegaste un poco antes.

-Lo siento… de veras (Baja su mirada un poco apenado)

-Hanabi-chan bienvenida…

Se acerca a la pequeña Hyuuga para darle un abrazo.

-One-san…(Se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Al separarse de ella de da cuenta de un rubio que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellas con la mirada baja, que en ese preciso momento levanta su mirada dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, bueno le gusta todo de él al igual que el ama todo de ella su sonrojo que a pesar que ya llevan tiempo saliendo a un sigue sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa, pero sea como sea la amaba, ama absolutamente todo.

-Naruto-kun, llegaste…

Se acercó a él dándole un beso fugaz en los labios como saludo, para el eso no fue suficiente así que le reclamo uno más pero un poco más profundo.

-HUM… Uzumaki compórtate… no me tardo…

Tras escuchar esto de inmediato se separaron cada uno mira en dirección opuesta, y adquiriendo un color rojo en su cara, la castaña de inmediato subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Jejeje creo que a un me odia…

-Claro que no, solo tiene miedo…

-Pero de qué?...De mí?

-No, bueno… no precisamente… Solo que pinza que a hora que… nos casemos me olvidare de ella…

-Yo no te separare nunca de tu familia… es más ahora que te vengas a vivir a _nuestra casa_, la invitaremos en las vacaciones o la llevamos a donde ella quiera…

-Jejeje por eso te amo Naruto…

Se acerca para darle un beso, el oji-azul la iba a tomar por la cintura pero le estorbaba, lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Je lo olvidaba esto es para ti Hina-chan…

-Gracias… ya regreso

La chica las tomo y se dirigía a la cocina para poner en agua las rosas, pero antes de que se fuera fue agarrada de la mano, asiéndola voltear asía su pareja.

-Una cosa más te ves preciosa…

Tenía puesto un vestido color azul, unas zapatillas plateadas y un poco de maquillaje.

De inmediato se sonrojo, y se fue del lugar dejando a su compañero con una gran sonrisa.

Ya se sentía mucho más relajado en cuando se abre la puerta dejando ver a Hiashi, seguido de Neji, Tenten y el pequeño primogénito Hizashi, trago saliva y por intuición miro a si a su espalda encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de su cuñadita.

De inmediato se paralizo y toda esa confianza que tenía hace unos segundos avía desaparecido, y recordó de inmediato por que estaba tan nervioso a pesar de que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa.

-Bienvenidos… (Saludo la menor)

Naruto hizo una reverencia, estaba sudando frio enserio tener todas las miradas de los Hyuugas no ere nada fácil.

-Bu, buenas tardes…

-Baya que eres puntual Namikase…

En ese momento Hinata ingresaba a la habitación y al ver a su querido rubio tan nervioso decidió acercarse a él y tomarlo de la mano al encontrarse sus miradas le sonrió para que sintiera su apoyo, este de inmediato se tranquilizó un poco.

-Oto-sama, Neji-niisan, Tenten-san… Bienvenidos…

Se soltó de Naruto para ir a abrazar a su pequeño sobrino Hizashi que estaba en brazos de Neji.

-Hola Hizashi-chan como estas?...

-Manina, Panino…

Naruto se acercó a ellos.

-Hizashi que tal enano…

-HUM…

El oji-azul con ese ruido proveniente de Hiashi recordó el motivo de por qué estaba ahí. Ya obtenida la atención de todos.

-Bien posemos a la sala…

-Este Hiashi Hyuuga… Sé que tal vez aun no cambia mucho sus expectativas de mí y por ello haiga puesto tantos convenios para poderme casar con su hija, pero lo he cumplido termine mi carreara con honores la empresa de mis padres nuevamente se encuentra entre las más reconocidas de todo Japón… A sí que con todo respeto pido la mano de su hija Hinata Hyuuga.

Hiashi mantenía los ojos serados, ya avían pasado unos segundos, pero que a Naruto se la avía hecho como si ya hubiera pasado una hora.

_-"Hum les prometí a mis padres que aria las cosas bien, respetar a la mujer que amo casarnos, hasta la luna de miel entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, pero él tiene la culpa digo teniendo tremenda mujer y vivir con mi abuelo Jiraya digamos que no ayudó mucho y vamos quien aguanta 4 años,.. ahora sí ,si Hiashi Hyuuga no acepta JURO QUE ME ROBARE A MI HINA-CHAN DEVERAS!..."_

Todos se miraban entre si esperando la respuesta de Hiashi, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-Namikaze Uzumaki tienenen mi aprobación, y me has comprobado ser un digno merecedor de mi hija solo espero que la hagas feliz, por qué sino?... Te prometo que se quedara viuda de inmediato.

De inmediato Naruto tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos, la levanto y dio una vuelta, en seguida la puso nuevamente en el piso y se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos.

-Te amo Hyuga Hinata de Namikaze…

-Yo mucho más mi amor… Te amo…

Enseguida se hundieron en un beso.

Pasado las felicitaciones, los abrazos y la comida nuestra querida pareja deciden salir por un momento, a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque.

Nuestro rubio hiperactivo tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de su Hina, mientras le iba plantando unos besos en la mejilla.

-Sabes si aceptaba o no tu y yo nos íbamos a casas dentro de una semana… no estaba dispuesto a esperar por más tiempo.

-Lo dices enserio Naruto-kun?

-A si es TE AMO HINATA DE NAMIKAZE y no planeaba esperar más, quiero casarme contigo, tenerte a mi lado día y noche por el resto de mi vida, tener unos 10 hijos y envejecer a tu lado…(Se detienen, toma sus manos y la mira directo a los ojos)… Hinata recuerdas la promesa que te hice el día que te pedí fueras mi novia?...

-S-si Naruto-kun, y hasta ahora la as cumplido, Te amo… je pero si tu y yo estomos casados Naruto-kun.

-Si lo se ese viaje fue el mejor, el casarnos a escondidas, pero yo no quiero que siga siendo un secreto nuestro matrimonio a sí que en una semana más nos casaremos por la iglesia y ya le contaremos a tu padre que nos casamos hace no más de 2 meses por el civil…

Se ha cerca para darme un beso, que de inmediato fue correspondido, con la misma pasión, si fuera por ellos a si se quedarían un buen rato mas pero todo humano ocupa un poco de oxígeno, al separarse se apartaron sus miradas en ellas se podía notar un brillo único lleno de amor.

-A si que te refirmo Siempre estate a tu lado DEVERAS…

Terminado de decir le regalo uno de sus zorrunas sonrisas, ella se sonroja pero igual le da una sonrisa.

-Naruto sé que siempre cumples tus promesas y se por ello que siempre estar…

Fue abruptamente interrumpida por un insoportable dolor en su pecho que la hiso inclinarse un poco.

-Hina estas bien?...

Se preocupó, por su acompañante en esa situación lo único que pudo hacer es estar a su lado y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Es-toy, bi-en…

No podía ni siquiera decir una palabra, cada vez el dolor aumentaba más, el oji-azul no entendía que es lo que le pasaba, solo sabía que tenía que llevarla a un hospital.

-Claro que no estás bien…

La chica de inmediato se puso derecha mirando a su rubio y con una sonrisa finjida en su rostro.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun estoy bi…

Hinata no pudo seguir articulando palabra alguna, ya que se desvaneció, de no ser que naruto estaba cercas de ella hubiera caído al frio suelo.

-HI-HINATA, HINATA, HINATA RACCIONA…hina no bromees con migo…

El chico estaba histérico, agitaba a su chica intentando en vano que despertara. La gente se empezó a poner alrededor de ellos.

-HINATA!... ¡Despierta por favor… Que te pasa?!... Maldición una ambulancia, NO SE QUEDEN MIRANDO!

~YA EN EL HOSPITAL~

Se encontraban en la sala de espera Naruto, Neji, Hiashi, Hanbi, Tenten que tenía en brazos y dormido al pequeño Hizashi, en el rostro de ellos se podía notar una gran tristeza y preocupación.

Por fin salió un médico.

-Familiares de Hyuuga Hinata.

-Yo…

Todos se ha cercaron al doctor, Naruto fue el primero en llegar con él.

-Y usted es…

-Soy su esposo!...

-Bien, seré claro con usted, a su esposa no le queda más de 3 días, si no encontramos un trasplante de corazón…

_CONTINUARA…_

(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)(TnT)

Ok se me ocurrió ya hace una semana esta historia al ver una desmotivasion y al principio planee que fuera un **One-shot **pero empece a escribir y a escribir y dije:

_-Ohh Naomy ya llevas 15 paginas en Word si que estas inspirada, pero aburrirás ya que es demasiado largo_ (bueno a mi parecer y comparando las anteriores historias que he escrito)

A si que decidí dividirlo y a mas tardar subo el siguiente cap mañana o asta el fin de semana MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA si que soy mala por que lo podría subir en este preciso momento el siguiente cap ya que esta terminada la historia :U MUAHAHAHHAHA

Bien no se cundo sera que lo suba si mañana me va bien en mis exámenes y estoy feliz lo subiré mañana y actualizare mi otra historia "EL Nuevo Inquilino" y termino la de Shugo chara.

P.D: Ya saben las faltas de ortografía son gratis, jejeje intento mejorar en eso...

Asta luego Saludos a todos los que se toman la molestia de llegar a asta este punto xD

Muchos Reviews= A escritora feliz = Motivada = Actualizar = Lectores felices = x3

** IT'S FREE**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
